shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Hammer
Firstborn daughter of Ezra and Maybelle Hammer, Helen is the impossibly brilliant older sister of June and Anita Hammer. While all the Hammer sisters inherited the super genius intellect of their father, Helen stands head and shoulders above her sisters and even June has said Helen is far smarter than her. When asked why Helen isn't as well known, it's revealed that she regards the actual application of her ideas to be tedious and is generally disinterested in doing the legwork to see if her theories are correct. Unlike her sisters, she was well aware of her Uncle Ernie's involvement with AEGIS. After college she was approached by them as a consultant because of her incredible abilities and she eventually became a sub-director of the organization. In college also she was approached by the Men of Learning who offered her membership in their Order, which she accepted eventually rising to become the youngest Elder in their history. As such, she has access to the Black Library where she has gone many times. When the Magnificent 7 came to Earth during the battle with the Vampire Horde and used Lockwood Manor as their base of operations, Helen met Hefe Logan and became smitten with him. She helped him get over his heartbreak following his failed relationship with Princess Tei, and the two would engage in a long distance relationship, regularly corresponding when he was out in space with the rest of the group. Some time before the battle with Satan, the two finally married. Helen is considered impossibly beautiful by most who meet her, standing roughly 5'7 with a voluptuous figure. Her dark hair is long and wavy and she has an expression of perpetual sleepiness with a soft smile. She projects an aura of complete confidence and ability and most who meet her are somewhat in awe of her. Despite her reserved demeanor, Helen is a pervert who manages to add sexual subtext to everything she says. All of this has caused June to have somewhat of a severe inferiority complex in regards to her older sister, who she regards as smarter, more beautiful and more charismatic than her. She deeply resents when people put forward that Helen is the more sensible sister, saying that she is far more of a libertine than June ever was but that she was just more discreet about it. Despite her jealousy, June deeply loves and respects her. Helen in turn admires June's great drive and initiative and her commitment to living life on her own terms without fear of what others think of her. It is a desire to emulate these traits that encourages Helen to go into space with Hefe. 'Trivia' - As a member of AEGIS, Helen was aware of the greater Universe. She long suspected that her sister's old boyfriend John was an alien. She was the organization's sole source of information regarding John, since the "Do Not Approach" order on Ray Nash meant that they could never get near him to find out what he was. - When John and June were in High School, Helen took great joy in sexually teasing John, especially if June was around to see her do so. Situations were often so awkward that John's terror in visiting Lockwood Manor during their escape from the Vampire Horde was as much about having to deal with Helen as it was Maybelle's terrifying gazes. - As a member of the Men of Learning, Helen has a basic understanding of magic and knows many spells. However, she has no real combat ability with them and generally uses them to go unseen by people she's uninterested in interacting with and performing chores so she doesn't have to get up. - After marrying Hefe, she gets over her ambivalence towards travel and moves aboard the Rocco II to be with him.